An MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus is widespread in the field of medical image diagnosis. MRI is an imaging method based on a magnetic resonance phenomenon. This imaging method magnetically excites, using an RF (Radio Frequency) signal of a Larmor frequency, the spins of atomic nuclei (for example, 1H) in a subject placed in a space in which a static magnetic field is formed and reconstructs an image from an NMR (Nuclear Magnetic Resonance) signal generated by the excitation.
Normally, various units including a host computer, power supply units, and the like are installed in a room called a machine room that is different from an imaging room. This is due to the prevention of noise radiation from the various units and the prevention of influence on the static magnetic field formed in the imaging room.
On the other hand, in recent years, there is a tendency to install the various units not in the machine room but in the imaging room in order to realize a space saving installation.
However, in this case, it is necessary to make the various units resistant to the magnetic field and suppression of the noise radiation, and problems such as cost increase are assumed.